Darington/Gallery/Season 3
The Polar Derby S3E3 Stripes arrives at the Polar Derby.png S3E3 Darington arrives at the Polar Derby.png S3E3 Blaze's friends join him.png|Blaze! AJ! S3E3 Darington "We're all revved up and ready to race".png S3E3 Stripes and Darington high tire.png S3E3 Stripes "And did you guys see".png S3E3 Starla "Let's get to the startin' line".png S3E3 Everyone follows Starla.png S3E3 Racers line up at the start.png S3E3 Racers lined up.png S3E3 Mark Setgo driving to the racers.png S3E3 Racers rocket out of the start.png S3E3 Darington, Rally and Starla pass by.png S3E3 Darington leads the pack.png S3E3 Darington in the lead.png S3E3 Other racers far ahead.png S3E3 Darington racing alone.png S3E3 Darington having fun while racing.png|Yeah! S3E3 Darington enters a cave.png S3E3 Darington inside the cave.png|Whoo-Hoo! S3E3 Darington "What a race!".png|What a Race! S3E3 Darington shouts "DARINGTON!!!".png|Here comes...DARINGTOOON! S3E3 Darington turns in the cave.png S3E3 Darington still having fun.png S3E3 Darington sees the polar bears.png S3E3 Darington nervous.png|Easy polar bears... S3E3 Darington "Nice polar bears...".png|Nice polar bears... S3E3 Darington getting scared by the polar bears.png|Oh no! S3E3 Darington and polar bears up ahead.png S3E3 Darington chased by polar bears.png S3E3 Darington jumps through the passage.png S3E3 Darington joins Blaze.png S3E3 Blaze and Darington block the opening.png Light Riders Catch That Cake! S3E5 Axle City Garage interior decorated for a party.png S3E5 Blaze jumping with stars in wheel.png S3E5 Darington comes down the slide with streamers.png|Wahoo! S3E5 Darington jumps off the slide.png S3E5 Darington jumps across the cranes.png S3E5 Garage decorated for Darington's birthday.png S3E5 AJ gets Blaze and Darington's attention.png S3E5 Blaze cheers.png S3E5 Darington cheers.png S3E5 Streamers collide with Darington.png S3E5 Darington tangled up in the streamers.png S3E5 Darington falls into the presents.png S3E5 Darington comes out of the stack of presents.png|"Present!" S3E5 Everyone laughs.png|LOL! S3E5 Darington "This is it".png|Well. This is it. S3E5 Darington at the piñata.png S3E5 Darington misses.png S3E5 Table of party hats.png S3E5 Darington hits the table.png S3E5 Darington with party hats on his hood.png S3E5 Darington presents Pin the Tailpipe on the Donkey.png S3E5 Darington scores.png S3E5 Blaze "This is gonna be".png S3E5 Darington "You haven't seen the best part".png S3E5 Darington comes to a switch.png S3E5 Darington presses the switch.png S3E5 Darington presenting his cake.png S3E5 Darington "What do you mean?".png S3E5 Darington realizes with shock.png S3E5 Darington "My cake isn't here!".png S3E5 Darington "I can't have a birthday party without a cake!".png S3E5 Gabby consoles Darington.png S3E5 Darington "Of course".png S3E5 Blaze has an idea.png S3E5 Darington says thanks.png S3E5 Darington watches Blaze leave.png S3E5 Darington and Gabby set the table.png S3E5 Darington and Gabby hear Blaze's horn.png S3E5 Darington welcoming the guests.png S3E5 Darington "It's party time!".png|"It's party time!" S3E5 Darington blows a party horn.png S3E5 Confetti transition.png S3E5 Everyone enjoying Darington's party.png S3E5 Darington "Dee-licious!".png S3E5 Darington thanking Blaze.png S3E5 Blaze "Happy birthday!".png S3E5 Final shot of Darington's party.png Toucan Do It! S3E10 Darington enters the stadium.png S3E10 Blaze enters the stadium.png S3E10 Blaze and crew standing together.png S3E10 Blaze "We can't wait".png S3E10 Blaze's team only has three players.png S3E10 Starla "We need one more teammate".png S3E10 Where will we find another player.png S3E10 Blaze and crew meet Tooks.png S3E10 Darington and Starla meeting Tooks.png S3E10 Tooks introduces herself.png S3E10 Tooks shows off her Jungle Ball skills.png S3E10 Darington and Starla agree with Blaze.png S3E10 Tooks accepts.png S3E10 Tooks flies up.png S3E10 Blaze's Jungle Ball team assembled.png S3E10 Blaze's team returns to the field.png S3E10 Teams prepare to start the game.png S3E10 Tooks about to pass the ball to Darington.png S3E10 Darington and Nelson ram into each other.png S3E10 Ball bounces to the middle of the field.png S3E10 Everyone charges for the ball.png S3E10 Everyone crashes into each other.png S3E10 Ball flies far away.png S3E10 We can't play without the ball.png S3E10 Everyone sees Tooks on the jumbotron.png S3E10 Let's do it.png S3E10 Blaze and crew ready to save Tooks.png S3E10 Blaze, Starla and Darington leave the stadium.png S3E10 Blaze, Starla and Darington drive away from the stadium.png S3E10 Darington flips through the air.png S3E10 Blaze and crew drive past elephants.png S3E10 Monster Machines head further into the forest.png S3E10 Blaze, Starla and Darington run with gorillas.png S3E10 Blaze, Starla and Darington run with zebras.png S3E10 Monster Machines reach another hill.png S3E10 Monster Machines jump off hill.png S3E10 Darington in front of the sun.png S3E10 Monster Machines land back on the ground.png S3E10 Blaze and crew drive past monkeys in tree.png S3E10 Darington jumps past the monkeys.png S3E10 Darington and monkeys swing on vines.png S3E10 Monster Machines approach final jump.png S3E10 Darington jumps high.png S3E10 Monster Machines enter cave.png Need for Blazing Speed S3E17 Darington appears.png S3E17 Darington lands in a daze.png S3E17 Darington greeting Blaze.png S3E17 Darington picks up the rocket.png S3E17 Rocket loaded onto Blaze.png S3E17 Darington sets up his air pump.png S3E17 Darington adding air to the rocket.png S3E17 Darington adds more air.png S3E17 Rocket blasts Blaze upward.png S3E17 Darington "Go get 'em, Blaze!".png S3E17 Darington cheering Blaze on.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Darington stands up.png|Season 1 S2E3 Darington dressed as an octopus.png|Season 2 S3E3 Darington getting scared by the polar bears.png|Season 3 S4E1 Darington ready to launch.png|Season 4 To return to the page for Darington, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries